


A Little Piece of Heaven

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Frustration, Missing the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: The title speaks to itself, but with all the horrors of war. the only thing real is love, forgiveness and patience





	A Little Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I spent 3 days and nights making this (I have to agree, I'm cringy but I love making these kinds of stories due to my imagination) but if you want to take your time and ask, my tumblr page's going to be posted here. and at the end notes so please enjoy.  
> Tumblr: https://mistralthestoryteller.tumblr.com/

After all the things that the team had done to preserve the peace, a well-deserved break was in order for Overwatch.

Jack had nowhere to go but back home, it was time for him to get some rest and sleep at the bed that he had abandoned back home maybe fifteen years ago. He packed up his bags and prepared to leave for Indiana when he bumped on a certain individual he had his eyes set on.

“Oh, it’s you” Jack said as he picked his bag back up. The woman asked in a concerned tone “I heard you were going to visit your family” she saw the visible exhaustion of Jack’s eyes when he said “yeah, I’m tired, I need some rest and I want to be as far as possible, far away from this place”

Angela never saw Jack this tired, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. Lately he was distracted whenever she talks to him or whenever a debriefing session for the soldier commenced.

An awkward silence filled the halls when Jack made his way out of the base, slowly and with shoulders slumped down. “Jack!” Angela called, she ran towards him and saw him sigh, clearly irritated, Jack just stared.

“Jack, take me with you” his irritation clearly ceased down when he heard Angela’s request, with a grin, Jack said “I hope you brought a lot of clothes because we’ll be heading towards my hometown. Maybe spend a month or two, I don’t know” he chuckled.

For Angela, this was a new experience for her, but for Jack, oh this was a ‘no turning back’ thing for him, he said yes and there’s no way that  he’ll cancel that, he was happy, oh it was visible but the growing concern in his mind bothered him.

“What if my parent’s doesn’t accept me anymore? What if they cast me out? What if they blame Angela for letting me stay at the base even at holidays?” there was still a sign of his tired sigh as Angela tapped his shoulder.

“Are you Ready to leave?” Jack asked as Angela nodded in affirmation, “Well, let’s go then”

They left the base at 12 noon.

Jack got two tickets to board an aircraft headed to the States, sitting at a comfortable flight, Jack started to doze off.

~15 years ago~

_“Jack you will not leave this house”_

_“Jack please, your mother needs you”_

_“Jack if you board that jeep, your family will disown you”_

_“Go on, be a hero, our son died the moment he left us”_

Jack felt heavy with emotions as he clenched his fists at the arm support of his seat. Angela saw tears in his eyes as she woke him up. Slowly opening his eyes, Jack felt the soft touch of his female companion.

“Are you having nightmares?” she asked, Jack only replied with a nod as Angela asked “What’s the matter? I’m here for you, talk to me” they were just halfway to the flight when Jack sighed.

_Fifteen years ago, I left my parents and I signed up to the army. After I finished my senior year in high school, I prepared to leave for the army, it was a hard decision but I wanted to be more than just a farmer’s son._

_I looked up on my father because back in his days, he was also a soldier, but his time serving was filled with horrors that when he got back after serving for ten years in the army. That’s the main reason why when he knew I wanted to join the army, he did everything in his power to distract me away from serving._

_But the day came and I got accepted and I was ready to be trained in the army. My parents begged me not to go, they begged and I ignored them. I didn’t even have the chance to say goodbye._

_I was in the army for eight years and the four years I spent, I spent both in training in the SEP and for Overwatch the rest was. Well you know being the face of Overwatch. Funny though, for the fifteen years I was being a soldier, I forgot that I had a family and I forgot that I had a home to go back to._

As the aircraft landed upon its destination, the worry in Jack’s face bothered Angela greatly. This look in Jack’s face lasted long even while on board the transit.

At last, Jack had set foot once again in his hometown in Bloomington Indiana; it was still the same neighborhood that he left fifteen years ago, the same streets and the same things that he left at.

“Angela” Jack called at her with worry in his voice, “What if they” Jack stopped as Angela gave him an assuring smile, “Jack, don’t worry. Family is still family, no matter what happens, they’ll always welcome you back”

As they approach the hilltop house in the far side of Bloomington, Angela noticed a large mansion like house with two (or even more) rooms with an open veranda on it, Angela’s mouth was agape when Jack said “This is where the money I earned went when I was still a soldier, not much but it was perfectly as if I left yesterday”

Jack knocked on the hard cedar wood door, Jack felt familiar with the warmth when the door opened and a lady hugged him.

“Oh Jack” the lady cried but still smiled when she said “I’m so glad you’re back”

Jack immediately noticed two packed bags, “Mom, where are you going?” the old lady smiled as she said “Your father and I are leaving to visit your aunt in North Carolina” Jack sighed in disappointment when he saw a man

The man stepped outside the door. He was the same frame as Jack, grayish hair, blue greying eyes and lips that formed a frown “Victoria why are you letting strangers in?”

The man stopped as he looked at the blonde man looking at him “J-Jack?” he dropped the luggage he was holding and he ran towards him “Jack I missed you” he embraced Jack and for the first time of his life, he was happy to see his son again.

“Dad, I’m sorry for leaving” he replied with an embrace when the old man said “No, Jack I’m sorry for everything” the two embraced as his father said “We have to leave for North Carolina, we’ll be back after two months”

“But seeing what you’re wearing, you’re some sort of an officer, you can stay whenever you want, just leave the keys at the barn” he picked his luggage back up and said “It’s good to see you back home kid”

He noticed Angela “Oh, you’re with someone, better clean up before you leave alright. Play nice” he chuckled as he embraced his son again. The two rode the car, starting it; Jack’s mother peered out of the passenger side window and said “We’ll have the introduction some other time”

They waved goodbye as the car drove away.

Angela felt a hand touch hers, looking up at him, she saw his face relax. Jack noticed Angela’s stare and decided to look at her straight in the eyes. Angela yelped as he carried her inside the house.

Jack carried Angela bridal style up the stairs as he located his old room. Letting Angela open the door, Jack approached the bed and gently laid her down, removing his sweat encrusted shirt as Angela let her eyes feast in his body.

Face blushing; Angela brushed her hand on his chest as her hand and pressed each inch of Jack’s semi-nude body. Angela pushed Jack aside, switching positions, now on top of him; Angela rubbed her hips, slowly teasing her mate’s manhood.

Taking off her shirt, Angela indulged herself both with the touch and kiss of Jack. Sitting upright, Angela wrapped her hands around him. Hands deeply burying in his exposed flesh, Jack moaned hard.

Angela took off her pants down to her panties as Jack undone his. Skipping the extended foreplay, Angela went on top of Jack and began grinding her hips hard, working hard enough to make Jack scream in pleasure.

She felt Jack’s raging erection growing inside of her until it became hard enough that Angela’s legs began shaking in pleasure. This was not the same Jack that she had sex with on her first time with him in the base, Jack was very well relaxed and was willing to have sex with her

Angela felt an overwhelming sense of joy from Jack as he kissed Angela while she was still grinding her body against his. Jack continued on kissing as he felt Angela dig his back with her nails, trailing his back in a reddish bleeding mess.

Their sex continued on until Angela felt the need for sleep. Jack motioned his thumb towards the bathroom as Angela smelled her body, the sweet smell of sex and sweat permeated the neatly pressed bed sheets.

During the shower, they still both tried their hard touching each other but to no avail, relenting to each other’s touch, Jack grabbed the soap and started rubbing it to Angela’s body. There was a tinge of red on Jack’s neck as Angela left a bite mark on his neck, every inch of Jack’s body from neck to arm was covered in love bites but his back has the pleasurable torturous claws of Angela.

There was only one towel and Angela had used it, Jack trudging towards the bed, naked and tired, he laid down beside Angela who was now wearing a robe and also was asleep.

Morning came and Angela woke up first. She was only wearing a robe as she stood out and admired the scenery of the great Indiana wilderness from the view of her veranda, “Oh Jack thanks for the break” she looked back and smiled as she saw a blonde man sitting upright.

By the looks of the man she’s spent night with, all the deep scratch and bite marks on him meant that she gave the man a hard one, this made Angela smile as she went back inside and climbed back the bed and crawled her way back to him.

Her hands found their way on his back as they slowly rubbed him. “It’s early in the morning and you’re at it again” he held her hand as he directed it towards his lips, trailing kisses to her palm up to her wrists.

Angela felt the warmth of his kiss as she felt herself got pushed back first at the bed, the man on top of her, pinning her to the bed. Eye to eye, nose to nose and lips colliding against hers, the man can’t help but brush his hand on her cheeks.

Angela felt every inch of her melt from his touch as she felt his hand touch her bare naked flesh, trailing from her side down to her voluptuous ass. His hold on her was making her moan out his name.

The man pleased with himself playfully chewed his lower lip as Angela slowly rose up and gave him an embrace. Jack didn’t notice how Angela lustfully looked at him as it was now her turn to play with him.

Trailing kisses from his neck going down to his chest, Angela took a nibble on his nipple, Jack moaned both in pain and in pleasure as Angela continued on biting and sucking, leaving his nipple sore red.

Doing that was the easy part, but what Angela enjoyed the best was giving head to him as Jack was always anxious. With each lick and pop on her lips against his hardened shaft, Angela made her way deeper and deeper that she heard him whine in pleasure.

“A-Angela, baby, I’m… GOD, I’m close” she felt him twitching inside of her mouth as she withdrew. A whine followed up as she left him in a hard mess, his manhood twitching up and down as his shaky voice and the cold breeze of the morning tickled him

Pushing him to his naked back, Angela’s nails did her job on carving up his skin. Red claw marks trailed his chest as Angela rode on top of him; her wet cunt rubbed against his manhood warmed them back to action when Angela seductively talked in her own native language.

Jack can understand basic German but to what he’s hearing from her. It seemed like she was really in heat as she switched back from German to English when screaming “Oh Jack, harder, faster AH!”

She ground herself against him long enough to make give her an earth shattering orgasm. Angela was shaking in pleasure as she felt her entire body blow up in a plethora of pleasure.

Both shaking in pleasure, Angela buried her face on his chest; this was a simple yet special way of Angela to show both her appreciation and love for him. This house, and the time they spent here was a little piece of heaven compared to the time they spend in the commander’s room that Jack have back at the base.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Love my work? that's great, leave a Kudos to show me some love. wanna see more? go subscribe, that'll really help me be inspired, Wanna suggest, ask or request? go to my tumblr which the link will be provided down below I do appreciate people who ask.  
> https://mistralthestoryteller.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy reading and have a good read


End file.
